


Blood Stained Rose

by Icerosecrystal



Series: Daminette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alya Césaire Bashing, Arranged Marriage, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icerosecrystal/pseuds/Icerosecrystal
Summary: Marinette went from being one of the princesses of England to needing to have an arranged marriage with the newly crowned King of England. Damian went from plotting how to take over England, to having to marry a princess he knows nothing about. Both have to spend the rest of their lives together and learn how to overcome their problems together. Will they be able to forget the past and learn to love one another? Or will they forever be stranger's merely living in the same castle?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961860
Comments: 42
Kudos: 137





	1. Prologue

Jan 18, 1486

Lady Marinette had gone from being one of the princesses of England to a bastard. And had then finally married the newly crowned King of England. King Damian the First was the son of the Earl of Richmond. His father had won the Battle of Bosworth, but instead of him becoming king, he appointed his only biological son. The question was, why? The public had asked that question too, but the answer was simple. It was Damian who had organized the whole ploy. It was he who had gotten all of his brothers to fight in the battle. And he who rallied up the nobles against Richard iii.

Marinette was in their chambers, waiting for Damian. She was a bit nervous as anyone would be in the circumstances of an arranged marriage. The man had murdered her uncle, and she wasn't quite sure if he would do the same for the rest of her family. He may be the reason why her brothers had disappeared from the Tower. But she doubted that. He didn't have enough power in the first place to do such a thing when they were put there. She wondered what attributes he possessed, was he arrogant, cold, or controlling? Or was he shy, humble, or kind? Would he ruin her family name like her father did his mother? She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard approaching footsteps getting louder. Once they come to a stop, she lifts her head and looks up to see Damian looking straight at her as though searching for something. She immediately gets up, curtsies, and addresses him,

"Your grace."

⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤

Damian was briskly walking to his ⏤ no, his, and the newly crowned Queen Marinette's chamber. Although Damian never in a million years would admit it, the whole ordeal made him nervous, especially his new wife herself. Yes, he understood the purpose of an arranged marriage, but he didn't understand why he felt this way, but he did. Unfortunately, he couldn't ask anyone because his father would not understand how to communicate with Damian. Grayson was too much into feelings and would make too much of a deal of it. Todd would end up laughing his ass off even if Damian just uttered a single word. And Drake was always way too tired. He would probably think Damian was a hallucination. Everyone else in is his family was off-limits except for Cassandra, but was mute and so wouldn't be as helpful in getting her point across nor helping Damian. Broken out of his thoughts once he finally reaches the chambers, he walks inside and sees Marinette looking down. He comes to a stop and starts studying her closely. He sees her look up, and she immediately rises for him, curtsies, and acknowledges him, "Your grace."

⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤

Damian walks closer to her and touches her chin, lifting her head gently, staring directly into her bluebell eyes. He was a bit annoyed that his wife had called him that, shocked as to why he cared what she called him, but didn't say anything. She was raised to be the 'perfect' Queen Consort. He saw mixed emotions in her eyes but most noticeable was a mix between fear and curiosity. She was beautiful. She had long raven hair, a sweetheart shaped face, pink pouty lips, and big almond-shaped eyes with long dark eyelashes. She was wearing a dark red dress that was trimmed with gold lace and lined with fur.

"Call me by my given name while we are in our private chambers." He said quite bluntly but with a hint of annoyance that could barely be heard. Marinette was a bit surprised by this but complied, "Alright. Do you wish to do anything before we retire?" "No, not really, what do you suggest we do?" Marinette pondered the question, what should they do? Read a book or play a game of chess?

"Why not a round of chess?" Damian considered the idea for a moment before slowly agreeing. He went to set up the chessboard on the table.

They played a couple of rounds. Damian came out as the victor of the majority of the time. Throughout the rounds, they did not say a word to each other opting to glance at each other once they thought the other wasn't looking. At one point during their last round, they ended up glancing at each other at the same time. It had surprised them both.

It was awkward but not uncomfortable. Staring into the other's eyes before continuing their game. Now that they had caught each other's stares they continued to do so, no longer worried about getting caught.

Their marriage was most definitely a strange one. The idea was to have peace between the two rival houses. An alliance through marriage.

Marinette was originally against the idea but then caved in due to the Lancasters winning the battle. It wouldn't hurt to at least give him a chance. Besides, it was either spending her life in living hell or spending it as the queen.

Damian thought nothing of it. It was only natural that after he won he would have to find a wife of noble blood. He needed a wife to give him heirs to secure the dynasty as well as his place on the throne. He had also made a promise to his allies that he would marry Marinette of York if he won the battle. It seemed as if his uncle was right.

He did succeed him. Although through bloodshed instead of peacefully. He had to be careful. Even though he was the King of England, it didn't mean he was immune to assassinations or plots to get him off the throne, it just made him a larger, more vulnerable target.

He wouldn't be like his uncle, the useless Henry the 6th. The only thing he was useful for was his position, he had been dethroned and then murdered during Edward the 4th's campaign.

Edward the 4th was betrayed, which in turn reinstated his uncle on the throne. He was only back onto the throne after his uncle's murderer.

These events just show how he has to have constant vigilance. Even his wife was to be suspicious. She had no close family but distant relatives could still use her as a way to dethrone him.

Both decided after a couple more rounds along with some stolen looks to call it a night. As they got ready for bed they both realized something, they had to find a way to survive in this turbulent time. But one thought crossed both of their minds as they settled into bed. Would they be doing it together, or would they be doing it separately with a stewing mutual dislike?


	2. The Morning After

It was his first day in court. He had to establish his rule over England as a right of lineage rather than conquest. He had a pleasant evening. Although his wife was tolerable and undoubtedly beautiful, she wasn't trustworthy yet. He could say from experiences of being betrayed, that no one should ever trust anyone right away, no matter how beautiful they may seem. Especially with Talia being his mother, he knew that people could disguise themselves as sweet, charismatic women. In reality, they are sick, twisting, cruel women. While he was sure that Marinette wasn't like that, he couldn't get comfortable.

He had just jotted down the start of his reign as of the 21st of August, 1485. Although the battle was the 22nd, he was implying that all who had fought against him had committed treason. Their actions could have them potentially executed. All of his brothers were there. His father was beside him, guiding him to the throne that was rightfully his. After years of exile and planning, he was where he belonged as the King of England.

Oddly Marinette wasn't there yet. She was probably about to enter. He had woken up before her. Right at that moment, Marinette walked in. She was wearing a beautiful gown with her head held high. Once she caught sight of him, she lowered her head, and curtsied, "Your Highness."

"Princess, I'm so very glad that you were able to join us this morning", his voice boomed through the now quiet room.

"The pleasure is all mine, sire", she spoke respectfully. Damian came up to her, took her hand, and lead her towards the thrones. He sat down in the throne meant for the king, while she gracefully took a seat in the throne next to him. He looked towards his family along with the few guards and maids that were currently present. His brothers, now broken out of their shock, were whispering urgently to each other, most likely gossiping about his relationship with Marinette. That reminded him of the girl sitting beside him. He looked over at her and realized that she was in her own world. She was for some reason looking at one particular maid. It made him curious, why was she looking at that maid?

(45 minutes before Marinette arrived)

Marinette woke with a start and looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. That's when the memory of the last few days came to her: the wedding, the games of chess, the glances, them going to bed together. She looked over to her side, and to her relief, Damian was not present. She didn't have anything against him. He was nice sure blunt at times, but he seemed to be a nice person so far. At least, that's what she had figured out. For all, she knew he was putting on a mask. Which was why she was relieved that he wasn't present so that she could take a second to get used to everything.

Once she had calmed down, she got out of bed and got ready. Today, she was wearing a pastel pink gown lined with white lace, along with the same color shoes and crown. She had put her hair up into a messy bun with a rose the same pastel pink color in it.

She left the chambers and saw her maid Alya. She was talking with a noble Lila if she remembered correctly. She said her good morning, but Alya's reaction startled her. They were practically best friends, her being her maid and all, but she completely ignored Marinette. It made her feel uneasy. As she walked down the hallway to the throne room, she felt two pairs of eyes on her. She glanced back and had to do a double-take once she saw the evil glint in both of the girls' eyes. Feeling even more uneasy than before, she rushes down the hall as fast as a princess or rather a queen is supposed to go. Once she reaches the doors of the throne room, she took a moment to get herself together. She held her head high and walked in.

(Present)

As they were now both seated, they waited for the arrival of the lords and ladies. The court needed to get associated with the new rulers of England. Marinette was not very excited about their arrival. Among them would stand Lord Adrien, who seemed to have an obsession with her, as well as the Lady Lila that she had just spoken too.

Adrien was once a childhood playmate. She enjoyed his visits but they lessened just before she and the remainder of her family were staying in the church. Her uncle couldn't do anything to them if they were residing there. But once she had left, Adrien had been obsessed with getting her back. He was convinced that they belonged together. Once he had heard of the marriage between her and Damian he was outraged. He demanded that one of the other Princesses be married to him. But Damian would only accept her as his wife and no one else. This angered Adrien even more, causing him to try and attack Damian. The keyword being try. He had just taken a step forward with clear aggression on his face and two guards had him restrained within a blink of an eye. Since then he had not been allowed to be near the royal couple.

Lila, on the other hand, was a different case. While Marinette wasn't as familiar with her due to her being a minor Lady, she had seen what she did to the kingdom. Lila preyed off of chaos. She also thought highly of herself and was an excellent manipulator. Lila wasn't afraid to do anything and everything for her to get attention. She also tended to make many promises, but hardly ever fulfilled them. Rumors had been going around that there was someone who was convincing castle staffs to go against their Lord, Lady, Prince, or Princess. While no one had a clue who it could be, Marinette had many times suspected Lila. That was the main reason why she was so put out when she saw Lila and Alya conversing. It was following the same pattern of all the other castle staff who had turned against the crown. They were seen talking to Lila over some time something would happen to the royals, and Lila would be their offering comfort. Lila and the castle staff would get something out of it every single time. The biggest problem was the Marinette had the role that so many people in England wanted, being the queen for King Damian.

Marinette was taken out of her thoughts by the fanfare announcing the arrival of the royal court. Marinette looked over at Damian and realized that he had been watching her the whole time. He gave a look of concern that surprised her, "Are you alright, Marinette." "I am your highness, do not worry about me." "Why were you looking at that maid?"

She was startled by the question and looked over at him, "You were looking at her the whole time you were zoned out."

Oh, she had been. But could she be faulted? The thought that Lila and Alya might be planning something along with seeing Adrien was very overwhelming. She looked over at Damian and replied, "She's my maid. She had been acting strange recently, and I saw her talking with Lady Lila today." "The harlot?"

She raised an eyebrow at his response, "You know of her?" "Tt, unfortunately. She isn't very tolerable." "How so?" "She's very clingy and is a manipulator at first glance."

She glanced up at him, "Have you heard the rumors?" "About the person who is turning the royal staff against the royals?" "Yes."

He thought about it before answering, "Yes, I have. I have also long suspected that Lila was that person. She came up to me once, and what she did to get attention was horrifying. She was a skilled manipulator like my mother. So I always stay clear of her. Why are you asking?"She sighed deeply before answering, "I as well suspected Lila to be the rumored person. I also realized that there is a clear pattern that she follows and a connection with the people she manipulates. So when I saw her talking to my maid, who was my best friend but recently ignoring me, I felt nervous. What made it worse was that as I turned my back, they both had an evil glint in their eyes. What if Alya is planning on betraying me?"

He nodded in understanding before taking her hands into his own and looking deeply into her eyes. They stared until they heard a cough from the side. They looked up and saw that the court had arrived. They let go of each other's hands and looked at the court. The court all bowed and curtsied. As they rose and walked to their designated seats, Marinette saw two pairs of eyes staring straight at her. The lustful eyes of Lord Adrien Agreste and the deceitful stare of Lady Lila Rossi. Oh no! Marinette thought this is going to be a very long meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the gown and hairstyle that I was talking about:  
> https://www.estylecdn.com/manufcols/morilee/morilee-current/thumbnails/89174_0637.jpg  
> And remember this is originally posted on Wattpad. I will update their first, so find me on Wattpad or Tumblr on the same username. This is a collab with @Persephone_Phantasma, a user on Wattpad.  
> Wattpad Account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/icebluedolphin2365  
> Tumblr Account: https://icerosecrystal.tumblr.com/  
> Comments and kudos aren't necessary but are greatly appreciated! Thank you guys so much for all of your support so far!!!


	3. The Royal Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During and after the meeting with the lords and ladies.

Oddly enough, nothing remarkable happened besides everyone getting used to a new monarchy. Although there were hushed mummers throughout the meeting about the newlywedded couple, it was mostly peaceful. But that just made Damian all the more suspicious. Who knows what any of them were planning to do to get him off the throne. Or to hurt his wife in some way. Lady Rossi was also becoming a nuisance at this point.

She was always giving him these looks. Lustful eyes that made Damian uncomfortable. Marinette also expressed her uneasiness towards her actions, if her tenseness was anything. She had told him of her suspicions towards both Rossi and Agreste before the meeting. Even if Damian did not find Marinette all that trustworthy, she had no reason to lie either. As Damian continued talking about the new monarchy, he caught sight of Agreste giving Marinette bedroom eyes and Rossi sneering at her with an evil glint quite apparent in her eyes. It made Damian frown deeply. If Damian was blunt about it, he feared for what the two would do once the meeting was over.

After meeting between the royals, they were usually allowed to mingle in the Great Hall before they were to go back to their respective manors along with their servants. No one paid much attention to anyone during that time. Most had in mind who they wanted to talk to and would succeed in doing so. That was what made these after-meeting sessions all the more dangerous.

Once Damien finished talking about things that would change during his rule, he dismissed everyone, telling them all to mingle and have a refreshment before heading back. He looked around and saw Agreste walking up to Marinette and then dragging her to god knows where. Damien stood up with a purpose to follow them. The moment he did so, he saw Lady Rossi sauntering over to him, her intent clear in her eyes.

Once she reached him, she put a hand on his chest, trailing it downwards before purring to him with her high-pitched voice", Your Majesty. It is an honor to make my acquaintance with someone of your status. I have to say I am very impressed with your new ways. But not so much with your wife. Why would you have someone like her as your wife when you have so many _other_ choices." Rossi then leaned in closer and trailed her hand on his chest some more to prove her point.

Damien said, "Tt", before backing away from her claw-like nails. "Well, it is not an honor to meet you. And if you are suggesting that you could replace a woman such as Queen Marinette, then you are sorely mistaken." He then leaned in a bit closer, whispering, "Your idea of seduction is quite laughable. I would never take myself to be with someone of your likes."

Lady Rossi seeing that she was not going to win this argument today, just sneered to Damien, "Oh, but your majesty, you never know what your supposed queen might do. After all, you just met her on the day of your wedding." She then flipped her hair and left haughty. But she had already done what she needed to do. She had planted the seed of doubt in Damien's mind. Phase one of her plan could start. She smirked to herself as she wandered away.

Damien watched Lady Rossi walk away. As much as he did not want to admit it, she was right. Damian did not know anything about Marinette. No matter how much he wanted to believe that she would not betray him, he had no proof that she would not do so when she has the chance.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a blonde figure shoving him harshly. He snapped his head up, realizing that Agreste must have finished talking with Marinette. "What do you want?" Damian asked harshly.

Agreste looked at him with anger quite visible in his toxic green eyes, yet he did not make any move to touch Damian. At least he had learned his lesson from last time. "I want you to stay away from Marinette. She is MINE. We are soulmates."

Damian gave him a disgusted look, "The way you are talking about Marinette is as if you will be choosing who she can be in a relationship with, arranged or not. And the lustful eyes you give her at her presence in the room is not the way you should treat a lady, much less a queen. It is insulting for me to watch a man look at my wife in such away. I advise that you stop your poor chosen actions at once."

The look of rage upon Agreste's face would have any man cowering in fear. But Damian was not just any man. He was a king, a leader, and a general in a war. It would take more than a glare from a spineless fool such as Agreste to scare him. Damian put the glared back at him with a ferocity that left Agreste pale in the face. Agreste quickly escaped the conversation without a word, in hopes that he could still maintain some of his dignity.

Damian shook his head, disappointed that there were lords such as Agreste that possessed no amount of courage within their whole body. He looked around once more for his wife. Damian finally spotted her at the far end of the room. As he made his way over, the closer he got, the more noticeable Marinette's pale face was. It left Damian worried. What could have possibly happened to have Marinette acting in such a way?

(Five minutes before Damian's conversation with Lila)

This whole meeting had left Marinette uncomfortable and mentally exhausted. Between Adrien's eyes practically trying to eat her up and Lila's occasional dirty looks, Marinette had no idea how she had managed to survive the meeting. She saw Damian's uneasiness as well. But with everyone present, she had no choice but to wait until she could talk to him in peace. She nearly sighed in relief when Damian announced the conclusion of the meeting. Eager to have some time to herself, she got up from her chair and walked to a corner of the room.

As she relished the peace, luck was only on her side for so long. She saw Adrien approaching her. Her whole life, she had been taught that it was not proper to leave a discussion, no matter if it had started or not. Once she made eye contact with the person approaching her, she must mingle with them. Although Marinette hated it, the lesson is ingrained inside of her. And it was not something that she could easily forget. So she put a tight smile on her face and watched as Adrien approached her.

Once he was in front of her, he lifted her hand and kissed it gently, "Milady, I am glad to have the honor to talk with you at the fine hour."

Tight-lipped, Marinette replied, "It is a pleasure to be able to do the same with you, Lord Adrien."

Adrien looked at her, his eyes dark with want, "Would you give me the pleasure of visiting me at my manor. I would love to have the company. But by yourself, of course."

Marinette smiled sweetly, "Lord Adrien, while I do appreciate the offer, I had the wish to spend some time with my new husband. Our marriage was so recent that I have the urge to get to know him better. You do understand, right?" She looked up at him, her bluebell eyes glistening with a look of innocence within them.

While Adrien looked mad with her answer, he let it go, "Of course, my queen. I perfectly understand. I am glad that I was able to talk with you today." He gave her hand one more kiss before walking away.

Marinette sighed, thinking that it was over. But then suddenly, sharp nails dug into Marinette's shoulders, harshly turning her around. Marinette whimpered in pain as she felt the blood from the nail marks ooze down her shoulder. She looked at the person that had been the cause of her injury and was not much surprised to find Lila's sneering face staring back at her.

Lila leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Sweet, little, naive Marinette. Do you trust everybody?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "You know, I was infuriated when your families announced that you were to marry King Damian. I do not understand what he sees in someone like you. Now that you guys are married, I am giving you two options. Either you are with me, and you let me do what I want to do to accomplish my goal, or you are against me, and you never know if someone might accidentally slip a secret or two. Or maybe spread some rumors about you." Lila shrugged, "The possibilities are endless. So what is your decision?"

Lila's words had left Marinette reeling. Lila was asking her if she either would allow Lila to do something that could potentially hurt Marinette's kingdom or that Lila's spread god knows what about her. Marinette was shaking in rage. How dare she make her choose something like this!? Both choices would have consequences, but one would make her seem selfish and the other one selfish. For Marinette, the answer was a no brainer. "While I appreciate the offer Lila, I will not be joining you in your schemes to hurt my kingdom. You can harm me all you want, but you will not hurt anybody else."

Lila looked at Marinette in shock. She thought that she had Marinette stuck with choosing either one of her options. Lila shook her head. Before whispering, "Oh sweetie, you do not know what I am going to do to you. By the end of my plan, you will be nothing but a memory. You picked the wrong option. It would have been better for you to be with rather than against me." Lila then sniggered at Marinette's rage before sauntering away.

The whole conversation left Marinette pale and worried. What was Lila planning?

(Present)

As Marinette wandered around the room, she caught sight of Damian hurrying over to her. He must have seen her pale face as he started walking faster. Once he reached her, he quickly pulled her close. Once he realized what he did, he released her in an embarrassment of his actions. He started profusely apologizing. Marinette waved him off, happy that she was next to him again.

It was then that the clock struck noon, signaling the end of the meeting and mingling. All the lords and ladies bid them farewell and then went outside to their specific carriages. Once everyone had left, the two sighed deeply, shooting each other amused looks at doing it at the same time.

It was then that Damian's face expressed worry once more, "Are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost a while ago."

Marinette smiled at him and replied, "Of course, I had an interesting conversation with Adrien and Lila. It was quite concerning. It left me feeling more uneasy around them than normal."

Damian frowned, "Did they say anything to you? And please do not lie. I want to be able to protect you."

Marinette sighed and decided to tell a half-truth, "My conversation with Adrien was not concerning. It was the average conversation we seem to have often. Ever since our families announced our marriage to the public, he had been rather hostile. Lila's conversation was more concerning. It seems that she also disapproves of our marriage."

Damian, knowing that she was not telling him everything, asked, "What did she say to you?"

Marinette reluctantly told him, after some consideration of her words, "She essentially told me to back off from you. She also made me choose between being on her side and my - our side."

Damian raised his eyebrow and asked, "What did you say?"

"I told her that I was not going to be on her side and that I would never let her have you. I could tell that it shocked her, but she then told me to watch my back. It is probably nothing. I mean, what could she possibly do?"

Damian looked at her in doubt for two reasons. He was aware that Lila could easily do something to Marinette. Damian was also still doubting whether what Marinette said was true. Due to him not knowing much about her. When he stopped thinking to himself, he saw Marinette looking at him worryingly.

He quickly reassured her, "I am sure your right. Anyway, now that the meeting is over, I wanted to tell you that my family arrived this morning. Your parents will arrive for dinner. Would you like to get to know them? They are in the throne room waiting for us. You do not have to, but it would be most beneficial to get to know them. They are your in-laws, after all."

Marinette quickly gave her consent before saying, "Lead the way, Your Majesty."

Damian gave her a look before stating, "Please, I already told you to address me as Damian when we are alone or King Damian in public." He grabbed her hand before asking, "Are you ready to meet my family." Marinette nodded nervously. Damian, seeing this squeezed her hand before leading a slightly anxious Marinette with him to the throne room where his large family was awaiting their presence.

(2227 words)


	4. Notice

Hi everyone!!!

So I've been feeling unhappy with how this story is progressing, so I'm going to put the story on hold for now. This does not mean that I am abandoning it at the moment. The main reason I am confused about how to continue the story is that, unfortunately, this work was originally meant to be a collaboration. However, the other author has been quite busy in their personal life. As most of the original storyline was the other author's plot, I am unsure where to take this story without their input. So, I just need some time to think about what I'm going to do with this story. I have a few options of what I can do, I can either keep this on an indefinite hiatus, discontinue it, or rewrite it. 

If I do rewrite it, I will no longer base it off of King Henry the Sixth's relationship with Elizabeth but rather base it off of a more general royal medieval couple. If you have any ideas please feel free to share them with me!!! Also, please give me feedback on what you think I should change in my story!!! And what ideas could I potentially build off of and hopefully further improve?

Thank you so much to all of my readers and I'm so sorry if y'all thought that this was an update. I just really need some time to reassess my aim for this story. Again thank you all so much and I'm excited to hear some ideas and get some feedback from all of you!!!

~Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a daminette story and is originally posted on Wattpad. I will update their first, so find me on Wattpad or Tumblr on the same username. This is a collab with @Persephone_Phantasma, a user on Wattpad.  
> Wattpad Account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/icebluedolphin2365  
> Tumblr Account: https://icerosecrystal.tumblr.com/


End file.
